Apariciones de Don Cangrejo
Esta es una lista de apariciones de Don Cangrejo. Primera Temporada # "Help Wanted" # "Plankton!" # "Pizza Delivery" # "Pickles" # "Sandy's Rocket" # "Squeaky Boots" # "Nature Pants" # "Culture Shock" # "F.U.N." # "MuscleBob BuffPants" (cameo) # "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" (cameo) # "The Chaperone" # "Employee of the Month" # "Scaredy Pants" # "Karate Choppers" # "Sleepy Time" # "Texas" # "Fools in April" # "Hooky" Segunda Temporada # "Your Shoe's Untied" # "Squid's Day Off" # "Bossy Boots" # "Bubble Buddy" # "Dying for Pie" # "Imitation Krabs" # "Wormy" # "Patty Hype" # "Pre-Hibernation Week" (cameo) # "Life of Crime # "Christmas Who?" # "Pressure" # "The Smoking Peanut" # "Gary Takes a Bath" (short appearance) # "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" # "Band Geeks" # "Graveyard Shift" # "Krusty Love" # "Sailor Mouth" # "Squid on Strike" # "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" Tercera Temporada # "The Algae's Always Greener" # "My Pretty Seahorse" # "Snowball Effect" (cameo) # "One Krabs Trash" # "As Seen on TV" # "Can You Spare a Dime?" # "Squilliam Returns" # "Krab Borg" # "Wet Painters" # "Krusty Krab Training Video" # "Party Pooper Pants" # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" # "Clams" # "Spongebob B.C. (Before Comedy)" (cameo) # "Mid-Life Crustacean" # "Born Again Krabs" # "Krabby Land" # "Plankton's Army" # "The Sponge Who Could Fly" # "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" # "Pranks a Lot" # "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Cuarta Temporada # "Fear of a Krabby Patty" # "The Lost Mattress" # "Krabs vs. Plankton" # "Have You Seen This Snail?" # "Skill Crane" # "Selling Out" # "Funny Pants" # "Enemy In-Law" # "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture # "SquidBob TentaclePants" # "Krusty Towers" # "Whale of a Birthday" # "All That Glitters" # "Wishing You Well" # "New Leaf" # "Once Bitten" # "Bummer Vacation" # "Wigstruck" # "Squidtastic Voyage" # "That's No Lady" # "Driven to Tears" # "Rule of Dumb" # "Born to Be Wild" # "Best Frenemies" # "The Pink Purloiner # "Squid Wood" # "Best Day Ever" Quinta Temporada # "Friend or Foe" # "The Original Fry Cook" # "Night Light" # "Fungus Among Us" # "Spy Buddies" # "Boat Smarts" # "Good Ol' Whatshisname" # "New Digs" # "Krabs a la Mode" # "Bucket Sweet Bucket" # "To Love a Patty" # "Breath of Fresh Squidward" # "Money Talks" # "SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget" # "Slimy Dancing" (cameo) # "The Krusty Sponge" # "The Krusty Plate" # "Atlantis SquarePantis" # "Le Big Switch" # "Goo Goo Gas" # "Pat No Pay" # "Blackened Sponge" # "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" # "Pest of the West" # "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" # "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" # "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" # "The Two Faces of Squidward" # "SpongeHenge" # "Banned in Bikini Bottom" # "Stanley S. SquarePants" Sexta Temporada # "Penny Foolish" # "Spongicus" # "Suction Cup Symphony" # "Not Normal" # "Gone" # "The Splinter" # "Slide Whistle Stooges" # "Giant Squidward" # "No Nose Knows" # "Patty Caper" # "The Krabby Kronicle" # "The Slumber Party" # "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" # "Porous Pockets" # "Krusty Krushers" # "Dear Vikings" # "Grandpappy the Pirate" # "Cephalopod Lodge" (Cameo) # "Squid's Visit" (Cameo) # "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" # "Pet or Pests" # "Komputer Overload" # "Gullible Pants" # "Overbooked" # "No Hat for Pat" # "Shell Shocked" # "Chum Bucket Supreme" # "Truth or Square" # "Chum Caverns" # "The Clash of Triton" Séptima Temporada # "Tentacle-Vision" # "Growth Spout" # "Stuck in the Wringer" (Cameo) # "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" # "The Inside Job" # "Greasy Buffoons" # "Model Sponge" # "A Pal for Gary" # "Yours, Mine and Mine" # "Kracked Krabs" # "The Curse of Bikini Bottom" (Cameo) # "Squidward in Clarinetland" # "SpongeBob's Last Stand" # "A Day Without Tears" (Cameo) # "Summer Job" # "One Coarse Meal" # "The Play's the Thing" # "Rodeo Daze" # "Gramma's Secret Recipe" (Cameo) # "The Cent of Money" # "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" # "The Curse of the Hex" # "The Main Drain" # "Trenchbillies" # "Sponge-Cano!" # "The Great Patty Caper" # "Karate Star" (Cameo) # "Buried in Time" # "The Abrasive Side" # "Earworm" # "Hide and Then What Happens?" (Cameo) # "Shellback Shenanigans" # "The Masterpiece" # "Whelk Attack" # "Krusty Dogs" # "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" # "Perfect Chemistry" Octava Temporada # "Accidents Will Happen" # "The Other Patty" # "Drive Thru" # "Frozen Face-Off" # "Oral Report" (Cameo en la tarjeta del título) # "Sweet and Sour Squid" (Cameo) # "The Googly Artiste" # "A SquarePants Family Vacation" (Cameo) # "Patrick's Staycation" (Cameo) # "Walking the Plankton" # "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" # "Ghoul Fools" # "Plankton's Good Eye" # "Barnacle Face" # "Bubble Troubles" # "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom" # "Bubble Buddy Returns" # "Restraining SpongeBob" # "Fiasco!" # "Planet of the Jellyfish" # "Free Samples" # "Home Sweet Rubble" # "Karen 2.0" # "InSPONGEiac" # "Face Freeze!" # "Squiditis" # "For Here or to Go" # "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" # "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!" # "Chum Fricassee" # "The Good Krabby Name" # "Move It or Lose It" # "Hello Bikini Bottom!" Novena Temporada # "Patrick-Man!" # "License to Milkshake" # "Squid Baby" # "Little Yellow Book" # "Eek, an Urchin!" # "Jailbreak!" # "Evil Spatula" # "It Came from Goo Lagoon" # "Safe Deposit Krabs" # "Plankton's Pet" # "Séance Shméance" # "Kenny the Cat" # "Yeti Krabs" # "SpongeBob You're Fired" # "Lost in Bikini Bottom" # "Tutor Sauce" # "The Executive Treatment" (Cameo) # "Company Picnic" # "Pull Up a Barrel" # "Sanctuary!" # "What's Eating Patrick?" # "The Sewers of Bikini Bottom" # "SpongeBob LongPants" # "Larry's Gym" # "Married to Money" # "Mall Girl Pearl" (Cameo) # "Two Thumbs Down" # "Sharks vs. Pods" (Cameo) # "CopyBob DittoPants" # "Sold!" (Cameo) # "Lame and Fortune" # "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" # "Bulletin Board" # "Food Con Castaways" # "Pineapple Invasion" # "Salsa Imbecilicus" # "Mutiny on the Krusty" Décima Temporada # "Whirly Brains" (Cameo) # "Mermaid Pants" # "Mimic Madness" # "House Worming" # "Krusty Katering" # "SpongeBob's Place" # "Plankton Gets the Boot" (Cameo) # "Life Insurance" (Cameo) # "Burst Your Bubble" (Cameo) # "Plankton Retires" # "Trident Trouble" # "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge" # "Lost and Found" # "Patrick's Coupon" (Cameo) # "Out of the Picture" # "Feral Friends" Undécima Temporada # "Cave Dwelling Sponge" # "The Clam Whisperer" # "Spot Returns" (Cameo) # "The Check-Up" # "Spin the Bottle" # "There's a Sponge in My Soup" # "Larry the Floor Manager" # "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" # "No Pictures Please" # "Stuck on the Roof" # "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" # "Teacher's Pests" # "Squid Noir" # "Cuddle E. Hugs" (Cameo) # "Pat the Horse" # "Grandmum's the Word" # "Doodle Dimension" (Como un garabato) # "High Sea Diving" # "Bottle Burglars" # "Mustard O' Mine" # "Shopping List" # "Whale Watching" # "ChefBob" # "Plankton Paranoia" # "Call the Cops" # "Surf N' Turf" # "Appointment TV" # "Karen's Virus" # "The Grill is Gone" # "The Night Patty" # "Bubbletown" # "Girls' Night Out" (Cameo) # "Squirrel Jelly" (Cameo) # "The String" Duodécima Temporada # "FarmerBob" # "Gary & Spot" (Cameo) # "The Ballad of Filthy Muck" (Cameo) # "The Krusty Slammer" # "Gary's Got Legs # "King Plankton" (Cameo) # "Plankton's Old Chum" (Cameo) # "One Trick Sponge" (Cameo) # "The Krusty Bucket" # "Squid's on a Bus" # "Sandy's Nutty Nieces" # "Insecurity Guards" (En un cuadro) # "Broken Alarm" # "Karen's Baby" (Cameo) # "Senior Discount" # "Dirty Bubble Returns" # "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" # "SpongeBob in RandomLand" # "Handemonium" # "Breakin'" # "Boss for a Day" # "The Ghost of Plankton" (Cameo) # "My Two Krabses" # "The Hankering" # "Who R Zoo?" (Cameo) Category:Listas Category:Apariciones Categoría:Don Cangrejo